Antifuse cells conventionally comprise a decoupling element, such as a PN junction diode, and an antifuse element electrically connected in series with a blocking element. Initially, the antifuse exists in a nonconductive state. To program the memory cell, a voltage is selectively impressed across it to activate the antifuse (off state) and thereafter cause the antifuse to exist in a high conductive state (on state).